A Fragging Omelet
by Vitamin OK
Summary: A short story detailing the life of your average shadow runner. Written by User Vit Kanin (myself). I Do not own ShadowRun or any of the properties of Catalyst Games. (rated M for violence and language use)


All I wanted was a Fragging Omelet, and a cup of good coffee. Yes, I know you can't buy coffee at a diner, it's the 2050's for Christ's sake. But I do remember before all that awakening nonsense and before the world began to fall apart when coffee beans didn't cost you a year's salary. I still go to Molly's Diner hoping that I can simply order a cup of coffee and an omelet like I did so many years ago, and all will be good in the world again. At least their omelets are still good. It might be substitute eggs and faux-cheese, but I love every bite of it. I ordered my omelet and enjoyed it, and begrudgingly drank my cup of soykaf.

Once the meal began winding down, cherry (the she-elf waiter here at molly's) skips her way over to me and sings "is that all for today? Can I not interest you in a pie or sumthing?" I don't make eye contact, and instead gulp down the dregs of my soykaf cup while handing her my credstick. So she then slots it and gives me a rather puzzled look, "it bounced sugar." So there I am, trying not to look too desperate and I begin to fake some shuffling so cherry will assume I'm not broke and grabbed an empty credstick by mistake or something… I dig through my pockets which I know are empty, when I'm interrupted by her soft voice "don't expect me to cover your ass a second time," as she pulls out her personal credstick and slots it for me meal. She walked away after that which hurt me much more than the realization I'm broke. I'd never seen her simply walk away before. I'm in here near every single morning, and there has always been a spring in her step… I don't know why she is acting disappointed in me, it's not like we are friends. Well drek.

More important matters, I need money. I'll be back tomorrow morning, and order a giant ass breakfast and tip her well to show cherry that I ain't some broke dead beat. I don't know why I'm trying to impress her thou- again it's not like were friends. Scratch that, I know exactly why I'm trying to impress her. (Those sweet hips… Mmm…) Sorry where was I? Oh yeah- so I walked out of the diner, now bitter just like that drek cup of soykaf. The more I tell this story, the more I regret being so stupid. So I continued dragging my feet across the pavement towards pike's place market. For a dead beat such as myself, pike's place was a haven for quick cash. I know a decent amount of harmonica if I wanted to make a few dollars that way, but shadowruns were where my talents truly shined. I only needed something small, something not *too* illegal. I needed enough Nuyen for a week or two at the most. I asked the typical employers of mine, checked the graffiti spots, but there was nothing.

My search continued more and more desperately until a glimpse of dark metal caught the corner of my retina. Ebony? No. no one with that amount of money is stupid enough to parade it through this place. Who in the damn world does this man think he is?... Adrenaline poured through my veins the same way rain does through Seattle. I began to shadow him, following the man into a dark alleyway. He is just asking for me to take this credstick. He is making himself alone and week. He might as well drop to all fours and place it at my feet like the dumb dog he is. I didn't come here expecting to mug a man, so I was alittle under-armed. All I had was my meat-hooks and muscle.

I grabbed him by his hair, twisted his neck around, and let my hand crack into him- bloodying his face. The sound each punch made can only be described by dropping a watermelon on concrete. After three or four solid blows it hit him (Ha! See what I did there?) that I was here for his money. And I don't know why in hell this man wouldn't be armed. He unsheathed from his belt a Rugar –fucking- Warhawk. The scariest handgun the world did give birth to. It's as loud as a jet liner, and twice as shiny. A single crack of thunder was all I heard before I was blinded by my own blood. I don't know quite what happened next but that's how I got here.

Goddamn this hurts…

Hey! Bastard, don't you scurry away! You're going to just let me bleed out? What, was it my story?... I thought you were my friend!... Who am I kidding, I'm talking to a sewer rodent, bleeding to death… He's likely getting his palls to help clean my bones once I stop moving. Fuck me man… just… fuck… All I wanted was Fragging omelet…


End file.
